Numerous automatic points of sale accept coins as a means of payment. Once collected, they are directed and stored within the dispenser in at least one coin box. Once filled, the coin box is replaced by an escorting agent, then escorted to a safe collection point. The coin box is then emptied there.
The operations of collecting and escorting the coin boxes must be done while limiting the possibilities of fraud to the maximum. For this purpose, it is important to limit physical contact and the possibility of seeing the coins in the course of these operations, including in respect of the personnel carrying out the collection and escorting.
A coin box generally comprises a lock prohibiting when it is locked its extraction from the dispenser. Only the personnel carrying out the escorting and collection have the key making it possible to unlock the lock prohibiting extraction. The opening of the coin box is generally barred by another lock. The escorting personnel, not having the key unlocking this other lock, therefore do not have access physically to the coins during extraction of the dispenser and transfer to the collection point.
Once the coin box has reached the collection point, a collection agent has the key allowing him to open the lock barring the opening of the coin box. The collection agent then has access physically to the coins during this operation. There is therefore a possibility of fraud by the collection agent opening the coin box at the collection point.